pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Terry Pratchett
Terry Pratchett ( Beaconsfield , April 28 1948 - Broad Chalke , March 12 2015 ) was an English writer of humorous fantasy art books of which there are many on the Discworld playback. Contents * 1 Life * 2 Style * 3 Prizes * 4 Bibliography ** 4.1 The Discworld series ** 4.2 Other books about Discworld ** 4.3 Popular Scientific Discworld books ** 4.4 Discworld cards ** 4.5 Non-Discworld books ** 4.6 Adaptations of the Discworld Books * 5 External links Life Pratchett read as a child much at the public library. It was thirteen years old writing a short story (The Hades business) for the school formed his acquaintance with the author box. When he was fifteen story was published commercially. He left school when he was seventeen and did a state examination in journalism. His first book, The Carpet People was published in 1971, but was written much earlier. Two books followed: The Dark Side of the Sun (1976) and Strata (1981). Terry was already stopped the journalism and now had a role as spokesman for the British national power. That made him shortly before the incident with the NPP Harrisburg , the spokesman for the British nuclear power plants. The Colour of Magic, the first book on the Discworld, appeared in 1983, when the Discworld series a success pale rose Pratchett resigned and went from his pen life. He has also written between some non-Discworld books, including Only you can save us. On December 11, 2007 Pratchett announced that he suffers from a rare form of Alzheimer's disease. In 2015, he died as a result of the disease. Style Pratchett wrote readable and entertaining and one of the hallmarks of his book is that there are large numbers of small references and jokes which are interwoven through long will not be noticed by anyone, but they are not essential to the story. But it gives the reader a very satisfied feeling when he again finds one. (For example, the leader of the city Ankh-Morpork is Mr. Huigen Ottopedi family Ottopedi, which provides a link to some historical savvy readers to the Florence of the Renaissance , where the Medici 's had to say and where just as fiddling. An orthopedic surgeon is a physician.) The books are satires on the most diverse subjects and styles from past and present, and usually end up in a hilarious described chaotic finale. The plot is almost invariably thought-out in every detail. As with more great humorists, however, go under the comic surface a deep seriousness and sharp social criticism. While the first book is mainly confined to a parody of conventional themes of the fantasy genre, let the later works heavier vital questions are discussed; it appeared in 2006 "Thud!" For example, is actually about religious fundamentalism . Pratchetts style with the theme grown so much that literary pleasure she now produces sells considerably better than the original humor. Will soon go the thirty millionth copy over the counter. The Discworld books (the Dutch translations were mainly provided by Venugopalan Ittekot (pseudonym of Ruurd Large), a challenge because of the many puns!) are roughly divided into the different characters that appear independently in stories, but also cross paths. So there are stories of Ankh-Morpork (Ankh-Morpork), the stories about the bumbling wizards (culminating with the adventures of Rincewind , about who is going to the first two parts), but the witches are particularly popular with readers, especially Nanny Ogg (Nanny Ogg) and Opoe Weder More (Granny Weatherwax). There are Pratchett- newsgroups on the Internet where FAQ lists circulate discovered where jokes are explained in detail. Pratchett often did himself enthusiastically into the newsgroups and thereby not hesitate discussion with others. Prizes * On December 31, 2008 Pratchett was knighted in recognition of a career in which he sold more than 55 million books and for his charity work for Alzheimer's research. Because he thinks that a knight a swordneeds, forged it himself from a self extracted iron ore . * In the top 200 British Big Read -verkiezing (the best book ever) came as 15 books Pratchett justly; thus he became the author of most of the books on the list. Bibliography A ° means that this book (yet) in the Dutch is available. The Discworld series # 1983 - The Colour of Magic # 1986 - That marvelous light (The Light Fantastic) # 1987 - Maid Control (Equal Rites) # 1987 - Mort (Mort) # 1988 - Sourcery (Sourcery) # 1988 - The scourge sisters (Wyrd Sisters) # 1989 - Pyramids (Pyramids) # 1989 - Wait! Wait! (Guards! Guards!) # 1990 - Erik Faust (Faust Eric) # 1990 - Rolling Prints (Moving Pictures) # 1991 - Mower Time (Reaper Man) # 1991 - Witches in the air (Witches Abroad) # 1992 - Kleingoderij (Small Gods) # 1992 - Noble Ladies and Gentlemen (Lords and Ladies) # 1993 - Te Weapon (Men at Arms) # 1994 - Soul Tones (Soul Music) # 1994 - Interesting Times (Interesting Times) # 1995 - Masquerade (Masquerade) # 1996 - Clay feet (Feet of Clay) # 1996 - Bere Sailing (Hogfather) # 1997 - Hurray! (Jingo) # 1998 - The Youngest Continent (The Last Continent) # 1998 - Seize the Strothotte (Carpe Jugulum) # 1999 - The Fifth Elephant (The Fifth Elephant) # 2000 - The Truth (The Truth) # 2001 - The Thief of Time (Thief of Time) # 2002 - The Night Watch (Night Watch) # 2003 - Monstrous Regiment (The Monstrous Regiment) # 2004 - Postal services (Going Postal) # 2005 - Bam! (Thud!) # 2007 - Money should flutter (Making Money) # 2009 - Academic Boys (Unseen Academicals) # 2011 - Snuff (Snuff) # 2013 - Raising Steam ° Other books about Discworld * 2000 - Nanny Ogg's Cookbook (a cookbook with Ootje Nacks specialties) * 2001 - The Amazing Maurice and his educated rodents (The Amazing Maurice and His Educated Rodents) (won the Carnegie Medal 2001) * 2001 - The Last Hero ° (short story on each page with a drawing of Paul Kidby) * 2003 ''- Freed Ortjes'' (The Wee Free Men) * 2004 - A Hat Air (A Hat Full of Sky) (won Mythopoeic Awards in 2005) * 2005 - Where's My Cow ° (A story illustrated by Melvyn Grant, based on the book which? Douwe Flinx his son reads in Bam!) * 2006 - Winter Smith (Winter Smith) * 2010 - I go to Midnight (I Shall Wear Midnight) Scientific popular Discworld books * The Science of Discworld ° ( Ian Stewart and Jack Cohen) * The Science of Discworld II: The Globe ° (Ian Stewart and Jack Cohen) * The Science of Discworld III: Darwin's Watch ° (Ian Stewart and Jack Cohen) * The Science of Discworld IV: Judgement Day ° (Ian Stewart and Jack Cohen) Discworld cards Land or city maps with tourist booklet written by Pratchett. The map of the Discworld (The Discworld Mapp) was the first map of a fictitious area that was in the non-fiction bestseller lists. * 1993 - The Streets of Ankh-Morpork ° (plan of Ankh-Morpork ) * 1995 - The Discworld Mapp ° (world map of Discworld ) * 1998 - A Tourist Guide to Lancre ° * 1999 - Death's Domain ° Non-Discworld books Science Fiction Books * 1976 - The Dark Side of the Sun (The Dark Side of the Sun) * 1981 - Mining, in 1994 re-released as Strata (Strata) (a parody of Larry Niven 's Ringworld) Children's Books * 1971 - The Carpet People ° * 1989 - The real cat Felix Vulgaris (The Unadulterated Cat) (with Gray Jolliffe, a tribute to cats ) * 1990 - Good Omens (Good Omens) (along with Neil Gaiman ) * 2004 - Once More * With Footnotes ° an anthology of stories and interviews The "Bromeliad" trilogy (also called the "Nome-series") * 1988 - Truckers ° * 1990 - Diggers ° * 1990 - Wings ° The Johnny Maxwell books * 1992 - Only you can save us (Only You Can Save Mankind) * 1993 - We pick it no longer (Johnny and the Dead)! * 1996 - Johnny and the Bomb ° Remainder * 2014 - People (Nation) Adaptations of the Discworld books [ edit ] * The Color of Magic (movie, also Dutch subtitles) * Hogfather (feature film, also Dutch subtitles) * Going Postal (feature film, also Dutch subtitles) * Wyrd Sisters (animation) * Soul Music (animation) In the above films Terry also plays a bit part